


Mine, is the only thing you can become

by TruffleBrownies



Series: Hamilton x SPN verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amputation, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Blood, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Painplay, Size Kink, Spells & Enchantments, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: It was okay. Because it wasn't enough — the dark, bottomless pit in his chest still ached, craving for more, and Alex mixed those feelings until he couldn't separate them. Pain, pleasure, he didn't know what is what.PLS READ TAGS BEFORE READING THIS.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Hamilton x SPN verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Mine, is the only thing you can become

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺 i know this sucks
> 
> In this story Alex is a demon, and an amputee. So if you're uncomfortable with this, you can walk away. George is the King of Hell.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine!

_ Splat _ .

He inhaled. Exhaled. Awake.

Another splat.

The smell of copper hit his nose — He blinked, eyes flashed darker, felt the darkness consume his pupils until they're all black. Bittersweet taste spread across his tongue. Iron.  _ Blood _ .

It took a few moments until he realized that the splatter sounds that had woken him up were his blood, dripping from the cut on his naked body. He didn't remember when he passed out — but he remembered why he's here, attached to the chain in a little cage like a parrot.

He licked his bloody lips, didn't feel anything but the ache, heat coiling in his cut stomach. And before he knew, a soft whimper escaped from his dry throat.

"Rise and shine, princess."

The voice made the heat in his body rise up even more. He looked outside the cage, a man in a dark navy suit smiling at him — and then there's a  _ click _ . The door opened, letting the man step into his cell. He breathed again, shifting his body, to hear the sound of the chain connected to his collar.

"Did you sleep well?" The man —  _ George _ , that's his name — trailed his knuckle over his jaw. He nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned to the touch.

"Mhhm…"

He whimpered, knowing that he's not allowed to talk. Not yet.

"Oh, Alex. Look how cute you are. Already wet for me."

Alex gasped when George's large warm hand gripped his hard cock — he didn't realize he was hard — but it's twitching under George's touch, dripping pre-cum and yes, so  _ wet _ . He winced as George gave him a few strokes, then the friction was gone. Alex tried to get to it again, but it's useless. He fell into George's arms in the second the chain was unlocked from his neck and his upper arms. His face hurt, might have something broken but he didn't care.

He tried to clutch on him but failed since he didn't have  _ hands _ . Fuck, few weeks had passed and he still struggling to cope with his new condition.

All his extremities were cut off. George was the one who did it — after he became the King of Hell, and Alex became his  _ pet _ . Also, he probably cast a spell on him, so Alex's body wouldn't heal itself as a demon should, but it still kept him alive. It was  _ his _ body, never changed the meatsuit since Alex had become a demon.

Sometimes he felt his mind was corrupted, probably because of the spell brand on the nape of his neck or the fact that he's a demon. Blood thrumming in his veins, roaring, wanting to kill, craving for violence. But he couldn't do that; killing people that pissed him off. He could only take the pain, which was still fine. Because Alex was George's pet and he's totally fine with that.

He wondered if the spell made him fall for his king, too.

It was so long that Alex barely recalled, but he knew that George was the one he made a deal with. The one he wanted to  _ kiss _ since their first meet.

_ Shouldn't have talked with a stranger with red eyes. _

George carried him to the throne in the room full of demons waiting for a command. Alex had been displayed in the nearest cage, always ready for his king whenever he needed him. Sitting in his lap, back pressed flush against George's chest, he curled up against the perfect heat, feeling so small since he lost the 1/3 of his height after he's left with the part of his thighs.

He let out a whimper again before his lips got sealed with a kiss. Too gentle, too vulnerable, and it's gonna break him. No, he wanted it  _ rough _ .

"Shh," George cooed softly as he nudged his nose over the crook of his neck, just over the pulse point. Alex shivered from the hot breath on his skin as the king of Hell whispered: "Be a good boy, okay?"

Alex nodded. He waited quietly while George gave commands to the minions, their mission to do about collecting souls and stuff. It was really a turn on, hearing his voice like that and Alex didn't even try to hide his erection because well, that's kinda his  _ job _ here.

He sighed softly when he felt a gaze of disgust over him from the new demon — he might be new because Alex'd never seen his face before and he was stupid — and he kept quiet because he knew what would happen next and he's waiting for it.

Just a blink, he heard a finger-snap next to his ear and suddenly that demon turned to dust in front of everybody's eyes. That's the moment his bruised lips curved up into a little smirk.

_ This could be pleasing. _

"Anyone else who wants to be rude to my pet?" George asked in a tone that could send chills to whoever heard it, even demons. Most of them had learned to enjoy the view or not show emotions at all. They shook their heads in silence and left the room. Alex sniffed the air, inhaling the fascinating scent of fear.

He wasn't sure that George would really care about him — he might only just want to maintain his power, yet Alex couldn't help but think to himself sometimes that George liked to spoil him somehow. He didn't know if he felt humiliated by his king anymore. 

It didn't change the fact that Alex lived just because George wanted to keep him.

Being a good fucktoy wasn't that hard.

Now that they're alone, George tilted Alex's head into a deep, rough kiss as he ravished his mouth, the way Alex craved it. There's no gentleness anymore, just teeth scraping and tongue thrusting into him and Alex obediently opened up for his king, pleased when he heard a low growl of gratification.

Alex winced quietly when he felt one thick finger inside him, just teasing,  _ dry _ , yet he felt wetness inside him — cum, blood, whatever.

It was  _ hurt _ , and hurt always felt  _ right _ .

Maybe a spit might help a little. Alex opened his mouth to find three fingers slipped in. He twirled his tongue around, sucking them thoroughly, getting them wet until his spit drooling down his chin. His lashes fluttered as he locked his eyes on George's all the time, and from the dark look in his eyes, Alex knew it's the only prep he's gonna get before that monster cock. They just did it last night, maybe hours ago — hard to tell time since Hell was always dark — but his hole already tightened up and all Alex needed was the burn from being stretched.

He winced since his jaw started to hurt, and he was sure he made them wet enough to slide inside. George seemed to get a message because he pulled those fingers out and slid past his rim. It still burned from the thickness, but Alex bit his lips as he ground his hips into George's digits.

"Let me hear your pretty voice, boy."

Even with permission, his head was empty, too cloudy to think something more coherent that the broken  _ "Fuck" _ he croaked out. He let out a sob when George leaned down and licked the blood from the cut on his stomach, up to his chest, at the same time with fingering his ass. Alex arched his back, moaning loudly, practically lost his balance if George didn't hold him in place.

" _ Please _ , more," he whined. "Need your cock, fuck..."

"Look how slut you are for my cock. Honestly, I don't really have to prep you. It's gaping, calling for dicks to stuff there," George growled in his pet's ear as he withdrew his fingers, and Alex whimpered at the emptiness. "I think I should plug my cum in you so next time I can just fuck you whenever I need to."

"I- whatever you want, please," he begged.

"I'll consider it," the king of Hell hummed before lifting Alex up like he weighed nothing, and then buried Alex's body onto his hard, thick, monster cock that only lubed up with spit.  _ Slamming _ .

Alex was seeing white. Speechless as his jaw dropped. His whole body jerked in pain, quivering, and sometimes tried to get away from those claws marking him in cuts and bruises, messing up Alex's body until it shattered, knots tied in his stomach. Alex winced, groaning as he moved first, pushing his hips up and down in a rhythm that he knew it was only worsening his discomfort. It was okay. Because it wasn't enough — the dark, bottomless pit in his chest still ached, craving for more pain and pleasure, and Alex mixed them both until he couldn't separate them. Pain, pleasure, he didn't know what is what.

What he knew was George's fucking him, and that's all that matter.

George dug his fingers on his hips, licking the shell of his ear, might bite it as well. "Fuck, so tight. Nearly forget that you're a whore. Can you feel that huh? How deep I am in you?"

Whimpering, Alex shifted his hips in response. George slid his hand over Alex's bloody stomach, wiping the blood from the bleeding cut as he pressed the bulge that was an outline of his thick cock inside. Alex rolled his eyes back, nodding.

"Oh fuck."

George chuckled darkly. A little 'ah, ah' sounds when he continuously fucked Alex's hole like a ragdoll was like a siren song for him, luring him deeper, and he didn't hesitate to give the demon what he wanted. Slamming into his abused prostate. Wrecking his hole into a mess and watching tears staining on those bruised cheeks under black eyes. After all, Alex was still pretty.

"You close, toy? Ready to milk me and let me breed you like a slut you are?" He snarled as he fastened his pace, hard slaps sounds echoing the throne room. "I bet you'd like to be my cumdump, my little whore demon."

"Yes,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ ," Alex mewled loudly, being a boneless limp in George's arms.

George knew Alex's going to cum soon from how his cock leaking like a broken faucet, but Alex knew he couldn't until the permission.

He spun Alex around so the demon turned to face his king. George fisted Alex's long hair and pulled back, raising his chin up and baring his neck for him. He hummed merrily seeing the purple fingerprints on the skin. He leaned in, and Alex knew what's going to happen. Yet the demon couldn't help but groan when blunt teeth bit down over his shoulder, hard enough to break his skin. Thick blood gushing out from the wound, pouring directly into George's mouth. 

That's all he needed to push him over the edge. The permission for him to cum.

"Ah!"

He fought himself not to squirm in George's arms as his orgasm swept through him, his dick twitched, cumming all over their stomach with a weak cry. George's still drinking his blood, didn't complain about how Alex just ruined his suit, but he bit harder and the demon winced. He didn't care about losing blood knowing that it would heal if George wanted it to.

The spell made Alex's body fully belong to him anyway.

" _Mine_ ," George growled in his ears. The smell of blood mixed with his musk when he came inside Alex, filling him up, was kinda comforting. The demon tasted his own blood and the power sparking through their tongues as George pulled him into a hard kiss again.

"Yours," Alex whispered softly, closing his eyes before opening with full black, smiling with his bloody teeth. "Only yours, my king."

**Author's Note:**

> ... kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
